The instant invention relates to a rotary electric machine, in particular an electric motor or electric generator.
So far in most cases electric direct current motors which are most closely related to the electric machine according to the invention under aspects of their functioning have a structure in which the rotor rotating in a stationary stator is provided with annularly distributed windings. Also the stator includes a plurality of windings, the so-called exciter windings, which likewise are distributed in a ring arrangement. The rotor is fed with current by way of sliding contacts and a commutator disposed on the rotor shaft, the commutator taking care that the rotor windings each are switched on for a period during which they are suitably positioned opposite exciter poles. The commutator also provides for the respective proper direction of current in the rotor winding sections, taking care that only those rotor winding sections each are switched on which are located in proper relative positions with respect to exciter poles. A disadvantage of these conventional electric motors is seen above all in the mechanical switching of the rotor winding sections by means of the commutator which is susceptible to wear.